The Phantom of the Opera:Disney Version
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: What if Disney makes Phantom of the Opera? Well, here's how I imagine this! Christine Daae has the beautiful voice that amazes the world, and it amazes the Phantom of the Opera, who is named Erik. When the man from the shadows sees and hears Christine, he becomes obsessed and wants her to be his wife forever. But, will Raoul save Christine from the doom romance?
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: I wanted to make my own Disney version of my favorite musical/book of The Phantom of the Opera, and it's my dream that Disney would make it into their style. So, here what I'd imagine of TPotO in Disney. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.***

* * *

><p><strong>*Prologue*<strong>

* * *

><p>Decades ago, there is a boy who is born differently, treated like an animal in the circus. The boy is dirty, wearing a bag over his head to cover his face, and his body is very thin like a skeleton. The boy is named Erik.<br>One of the nights, he escaped the attraction with a girl who helped him hide out inside the Opera House of France. Erik hid underground of the Opera House from the police and those who treated him like an animal. The girl promised Erik that he will be safe underground and make sure no one will ever find him. Erik trusted her. His dreams of making music is coming true under the Opera House.

Under the Opera House, Erik builds his Kingdom of Music of his own. There is a organ piano, candles are everywhere, and there is a lake below the lair where he could get across it to get up the Opera House, and he can always hear the voices of the ladies, but none of them are impressive. Erik wants to hear the voice that sounds so heavenly, like an angel. The Angel of Music. Erik couldn't reveal himself up in the house because of his face he was born with. He makes a mask that covers his face, and only his mouth and yellow eyes are shown on his face.

* * *

><p>After years have passed, there is a young girl who is moved to the Opera House after her father passed away from sickness. The girl is named Christine Daae. She has brown hair, brown eyes that could sparkle. Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg, help Christine settle in the Opera House, and they took her in like she is the new family member. Christine was told by her father before he passed away that the angel will be watching over her, and could help her sing in the Opera House someday if she becomes a diva. The young girl found it hard to believe until she hears strange voices around her whenever she sleeps in her bed of the Opera House. Maybe there is a angel.<br>Christine and Meg are the only ones who believe there is the Angel of Music in this Opera House, by hearing him and feel him. But, Christine is the only one who is special to this angel. And Meg told her another story that her mother, Giry, told her about that there is a man in the shadows lives under the Opera House. He calls himself, The Phantom of the Opera. He makes music, and he can be in the shadows to hide from others. Some say the Phantom is dangerous and evil, but most say in this Opera House that he is the Opera Ghost who haunts this place. But, this Phantom is hardly seen around here for years since Christine moved in. She may be a child, but she is not worried about the Phantom of the Opera, she only cares for the angel who watch over her.

Soon, the two dreamers will cross paths...


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1***

* * *

><p>A white cat jumped on the bed of Christine, and it nuzzles against her face to wake her up. Christine, now grown up, sat up and yawned a little. She has long brown hair, curled up, and she is very beautiful. The cat purred to her. Christine smiled at her cat and pet it.<p>

"Good morning, Snow." She said. "I suppose you're hungry, aren't you?" The cat meowed at her and got off of bed. Christine got up and grabbed her white robe to put on over her long white nightgown. Heading out the door, Christine sees Meg coming out with Madame Giry, whispering about the Opera Ghost, not noticing Christine or the cat.  
>Madame Giry told her daughter never interfere with the Opera Ghost's work or speak of him around their manager who will retire sometime today. Since their manager keeps hearing about the Phantom, he wanted to find someone to take his place for a "time being". Meg turned to Christine who stares in confusion.<p>

"Meg, what has that ghost been up to?"

"Christine, I wish I could tell you but..." Meg paused for a moment as she felt her mother's eyes on her. "Oh, never mind." Meg looked down to see Snow nuzzling against her leg. "Hello, Snow."

"It's been years since I live here, Meg. I never see the Opera Ghost." Christine said. "All I hear is...the Angel of Music. I only hear him. Not the Phantom." Meg stops petting Snow and look up at Christine. She stood up and held her shoulders.

"Christine, we were children back then." She said. "But, we never see this angel. And...I never hear him. All I hear is the Opera Ghost."

"But, my father told me that the angel was sent here." Christine said. "Sometimes I hear him sing to me at night. His voice was so beautiful. Sometimes I sing to him." Meg stares at her friend in silent. Christine can act like a child in some ways, but Meg never thought that Christine could be that much of a believer. Stories of angels are for children to hear, and they are not true while growing up, but Christine still believes in them. This angel she keeps mentioning about can be someone around here. Meg thought it could be the Opera Ghost, but...it couldn't be.

"Meow." Snow squeaked a little, staring up at her owner in confusion. Christine blinked and walked with Meg and her cat.

"I'm sorry, Snow. Let's get us some breakfast. We do have a big day today." Christine said. Meg smiled a little as Snow trots ahead of them. Little did they know, a black cat on the catwalk is watching them with its green eyes. Behind the black cat, there is a figure in black...

* * *

><p>A wordless sound is coming from the Opera stage where the diva named Carlotta is standing, in costume. She has red curly hair, brown eyes, and a beauty mark above her lip, and she is wearing gold makeup on her face and wore a Rome dress that has diamonds on it. The maids who are cleaning the seats below the stage listened to the voice of Carlotta, and they have to cover their ears since her voice was high and loud.<br>Rehearsing the Opera play, the other actors in costume are coming out, singing along with Carlotta. With the group of ladies in slave costumes and in fake chains, there is Christine with her best friend, Meg. Then, the manager came up the stage with Madame Giry and the three other men in suits. But, there is one man who caught Christine's eye. He has brown hair, green eyes, and a dashing smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, may I have your attention?" A manager said. Everyone grew quiet. "I would like to introduce you all to the two gentlemen here who will now own the Opera. Mr. Richard Firmin and Mr. Gilles André." The two men gave everyone a nod. The actors on stage applaud to them. Christine watches the other man who was introduced to the cast by Madame Giry, and Carlotta came up to him.

"Why monsieur, it was a pleasure to meet you. I am La Carlotta, the prima donna of the Opera house." Carlotta spoke in a latina accent.

"Raoul de Chagny. At your service, my lady." The man said by taking Carlotta's hand and kissed it, making the diva giggle. Christine and Meg watched Raoul smiling at everyone else.

"That's my childhood friend, Meg." Christine spoke. "It's been so long since I've seen Raoul. Before my father died, we never grow apart until then."

"Oh Christine, he is so handsome." Meg said, dreamingly. Raoul walked by the cast, not noticing Christine or Meg. Christine sighed in disappointment.

"He didn't recognize me..." She said.

"No, he didn't see you." Meg corrected. "I'm sure he will recognize you, Christine. You two might have a lot of catching up." Then, the rehearse goes on, and the music starts. Madame Giry leads the two new managers around the stage, but one of them stops and stares at the dancers in slave costumes. But one catches his eye. Christine Daae.

"Madame Giry, isn't that Miss Daae?" Richard asked. "Gustave's daughter?" Madame Giry nodded.

"Christine Daae." She spoke. "She was with us for years since Mr. Daae was passed."

"And that little blonde over there?" Gilles asked.

"My daughter. Meg Giry." Madame Giry said in a low voice, making Gilles clear his throat. "Now, let us leave the rehearing and actors be." She leads the men away from the stage. As Carlotta sings with the chorus, she was unaware that above her is the black cat watching. The ropes were cut off, and the cat jumped off the backdrop and let it fall below the stage. Everyone on stage screamed and backed away. Carlotta was pinned by the backdrop.

"Ahhhh! Get this thing off of me!" She screamed, slamming the floor.

"He's here!" Meg cried out, looking up to find someone or something. "The Phantom of the Opera!" Christine looked around to see people panicking of what happened. She look above her and saw nothing but a man pulling the ropes to bring the backdrop in. The maids came up to the frustrated diva who brush down her costume. The manager came to her.

"Senora! What happened?"

"This happened!" Carlotta said by pointing above her. "For 5 years, these things do happen! And that Giry girl claims about the ghost who did this! But, we never see it!"

"La Carlotta, please calm down!" Richard says. "These things can happen. And...what is this Opera Ghost?" Everyone turned to him in silent. Meg came to him with a serious look.

"Monsieur, you have not heard about the Opera Ghost? Also known as the Phantom of the Opera." She said.

"Meg-" Madame Giry was about to speak, but there is a black cat beside her with the envelope. She bent down and took it from it. The cat trot off to the shadows. Meg brags about the ghost, but her mother stops her as she hands the letter to the two men.

"It's from the Opera Ghost." She said. "He likes to welcome you gentlemen to his Opera House."

"_His_ Opera House?" Gilles asked.

"And his salary is due."

"_His_ salary?" Richard claimed with a scoff. "Opera Ghost. Nobody told us about this Opera Ghost." He turned to the manager who cleared his throat. "Monsieur, that is one thing you did not tell us about."

"He never shows his face around, Mr. Firmin." He said. "Now, if you need me, I shall be in America." He left the stage without turning back. Everyone watched him disappear out the doors.  
>Snow was licking her paws, and her ears perk up when she heard a sound from the shadows. A black cat appeared out of the shadows of the catwalk. The two cats stare at each other in silent. Snow could tell this mysterious cat is a male.<p>

"Meow?" Snow sounded. Before the male cat could come to her, a voice is heard from the shadows.

"Come, Shadow." It said. A male voice that is unfamiliar. Snow's fur stood a little when a figure in black comes out as the black cat comes to him. They are gone. Snow took a few steps back, and went down to the backstage to find her owner.  
>Christine hears the rants of Carlotta and the two new managers. Then, Carlotta throws her hat down and storm down the backstage. She claims she is leaving the Opera House since things happen to her whenever she rehearses. Richard and Gilles turned away to face Madame Giry.<p>

"Now that we've lost the star, who is going to be the diva now for the show next week?" Richard asked.

"Christine will!" Meg spoke. Christine turned to her in shock, she looked at the managers.

"Miss Daae? But, she's a chorus girl." Gilles said. Madame Giry came to Christine.

"Someone teaches her how to sing like a diva, monsieur." She said.

"Hmm." Richard hummed. "Tell us, Miss Daae. Who is your teacher?" Christine stares down at her feet, then up to him.

"I...I don't know his name, sir." She said. "I hear him at night sometimes."

"Well, do you think you can sing for us?" Gilles asked. Before Christine could answer, she turned back to the actors who gave her a nod. Meg and Madame Giry encourages her to do so. But Christine was afraid that the new managers won't be able to take her as a new star.

_"Sing, Christine..."_ A mysterious voice said. Christine gasped a little. She turned to the managers who look at her strangely.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"No, dear." Gilles said. Christine looked around, not seeing anyone who spoke to her. Who's voice was that? Christine started to back away from the crowd.

"Please excuse me, sirs. I...I need a moment." She said and took off. Meg started to follow her. Snow trots after the ladies backstage.


End file.
